Princess & Princes
by Crystal286
Summary: Team Ichigo is finally back to Japan from Paris after two years and now was surprised with a disbelieving surprise because all four had forgotten to do something important .But all in all it was not something the now much more professional Team Ichigo can't handle, after all they weren't sitting around watching paint dry in Paris now,were they? (Genres might be changed later)
1. Becoming Royalty

"Kora! Amano!"

"H-hai?"

"Don't you dare tell me this is all our luggage?!" Kashino yelled at Ichigo.

"Its...not?"

"Amano!"

After a long time,Team Ichigo is going to return to St. Marie Academy,Japan from St. Marie Academy Main Branch, currently,they are in the airport in Japan and collecting their luggage but...

"Ichigo-chan, are you sure all 15 suitcases are ours?" Hanabusa asked a bit worriedly.

"...yes" she replied looking down. Kashino sighed loudly.

"Maa, its ok,we'll get a tax-"

"Sirs and Madam, that wont be necessary." a man in uniform of a driver cut of Hanabusa.

"What?" Kashino replied.

"I have come to take you,Team Ichigo, to St. Marie Academy" He said with a bow and put his hand in out pointing to 'Exit 5' .

"Yay!" Ichigo said while Hanabusa sighed in relief along with Kashino and Hanabusa sighed and said, "were saved"

The driver smiled and dialed a number and turned away to talk. "Now if you would please follow me "

"but-"

"Rest assured your luggage will be sent later" He cut off Hanabusa with a smile.

_*Time Skip*_

"Wah~~ It feels so good to be back again!~" Ichigo said stretching and had a grin pasted on her face.

"Ah, it sure does" Kashino also said.

"Ichigo!~ I cant wait to go to Salon de Marie" Vanilla said.

"Un!"

"Heh, Cake pigs will always be cake pigs " Chocolate said.

"What did ya say!?" Vanilla retorted.

"Uwa~! Fighting is bad-desu~ You shouldn't fight-desu~!" Caramel said with teary eyes.

"Caramel is right" Cafe also said.

"Hohoho! Welcome back to St. Marie Academy, Team Ichigo!~" The Chairman appeared.

"Ch-Chairman!" They all said.

"Hello to you too" he said smiling.

"Hai, its nice to meet you again, sir" Kashino said.

"Hai,now if you would follow me,we have something very important to attend" He said walking.

"hai" They said and started following.

They finally reached a huge auditorium like building,They thought it was a newly built one,because as long as they can remember their auditorium wasn't as huge as this.

"Sir, isn't this a back door for staff?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes it is"

"Then what may i ask, are we doing here?"

"oh? hohoho! Didn't Henri-sensei say anything to you? surely he must've left a message or something, or even sent u mail " He replied a bit understandingly.

"heh?" was the reply of the 8. Then Ichigo,Kashino,Hanabusa and Andou quickly took out their laptops,connected the internet modem,waited for it to start and rapidly typed their passwords and finally logged in.

"N-n-no way...I" Kashino said his eyes wide in shock.

"Can't..." Ichigo said with a disbelieving smile

"Believe..." Hanabusa continued with a frown.

"...it" Andou finished, with his eyebrows furrowed.

The four of them had clicked on the new mail that said 'From Henri Lucas' and their eyes went wide after reading the contents.

* * *

_**From:**__ Henri Lucas  
_

_**To:**__ Amano Ichigo  
_

_Subject: Congratulations _

_Ichigo,I would like to congratulate you first before giving you great news, You were chosen as the next Student Council President also known as the Princess of St. Marie Academy. You are quite lucky, since Mari nominated you herself,saying that the next title as 'Princess' should go to Amano Ichigo. Of course you being one of the most successful students of St. Marie the Chairman and the teachers had no qualms against also I would also like to mention is that your Ichigo's other three members are also going to be a part of the council along with a certain few more. On the day you will return to japan which is day after tomorrow a ceremony will be held, well the ceremony is about the new Student Council's introduction so please prepare a speech for the is all._

_Wishing you the best of luck,_

_sincerely,_

_Henri Lucas._

_Sent on: XX-X-20XX , 04:57 pm_

_** REPLY  
**_

* * *

"Oh? this will troublesome" The Chairman said.

"I-We didn't check our mail,right?" Kashino asked looking at the other 3 who slowly nodded.

"Well this big news.." Hanabusa said.

"And very sudden too" Andou added.

"K-kashino..."Ichigo said.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"W-we didn't see our mail right?and we all got told to write a speech right? " Ichigo said in small voice.

Then it suddenly hit the other and they all deadpanned.

"O-oi! Kashino don't tell me " Chocolate said in disbelieving voice.

"Satsuki,it's not true right?" Cafe asked Hanabusa.

"What do we do-desu?" Caramel said on the verge of tears.

"Ichigo,Hurry up and start thinking of a speech!" Vanilla said frantically.

"h-hai!" Ichigo replied.

"Us too!" Kashino said hurriedly as he put his brown laptop back in his backpack.

"Yeah!" Hanbusa said also putting his green laptop back in.

"Yes,now what should be good..." Andou drifted into his thoughts while putting his grey laptop back in.

"U-un!" Ichigo said also putting her pink laptop back in.

They all started thinking when the Chairman cut in,"Minna-san we are going to start giving the speeches on 11:30, please quickly prepare " and looked at his watch,"more half an hour left,hurry" with that said he took them in a waiting room and then they sat on the sofa there and started thinking deeply.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

The moment I got that letter from Henri-sensei,I got so shocked,surprised and happy.I never thought that someone like me can actually get a position like this.I never was good at anything I tried playing the piano,but wasn't so good at it,I was going to try harder for mama but Natsume already did that before me so I quit. I tried learning painting from papa,quit in three days,I sure can be useless,even tried swimming and ballet none of them went so well~ I thought I had no talents at all.I gave up looking for one but one day I met Henri-sensei who reminded me of my long forgotten dream of being a patissiere,he even recommended me to St. Marie Academy, I sucked at first but now with the help of each and everyone of my friends,Kashino,Hanabusa-kun,Andou-kun,Kana-chan,R umi-chan and everyone else helped me get this far,I'm really lucky! :D I wonder what it would be like if never met these people,wah!~I can't imagine a happy life without the thought of losing them makes me super sad. I sure am lucky to have such good friends with me.I love them and speaking of love-ah...eeeeeeee!~,"A-ah K-K-K-K-Kashino..." I saw him after I turned around! What do I do!? eeee!~

**Kashino's POV**

*sighs* Well now what? The sudden news is shockingly unbelievable.*sighs* I wonder if i should just end it with a few formal words and a 'Thank you very much'. Deciding that's what I'll say I turn my sideways and see Amano,W-what the? I turn my head away why am I blushing?I look at her again,she seems to be in deep thought,is she day dreaming or something? cuz' she is smiling,well grinning like the idiot she is,well its kinda cute,realizing what I just thought I quickly turn my head away again gah! Kashino what the hell are you thinking?! Even with that said I look at her again,her eyes went wide and she frowned but then she smiled,Weird streaks of emotions then she suddenly jerked up and blushed hard and turned this way and saw me staring at her ah- heeeeeeh!~,"A-Ah? A-A-A-A-Amano...d-do you n-need something?" Ah!She saw me!what do I do?

"O-oh,i-its nothing" she looked away,I sighed in relief.

**Hanabusa's POV****  
**Hm~hm~hmhmmhm~hmm~hm-Ahh~ Yes! I got it! I should say some sweet words and smile the dazzling smile I smile~ hm hm~ Thats right!,now that I'm done lets see how the others are doing, Ohhhhh~~ I spot some improvement~~awww~ their eyes met~! hmhmm~ very good very good~ oh! no that's too bad, they both left it there, ara? Andou is snickering?why is that? I don't think he saw them but oh well~ well I'll see about that later but now back to humming my favorite song~ Hmhmmhmhmmhm~hmhmhmhmmmhm~

**Andou's POV**

*PFFFFFT* hehehehaha! why am I remembering those times now hahahahaha! ahhh~ so many days have passed since then i can just remember them like they just happened times good time~ aha~ah~ It sure feels nice to reminiscence once in a while haha!~ Like the time of Ringo-chan's birthday! and and when we first saw her pray to the sweet spirits Queen like it was a shrine statue and the time in chem class she blew her experiment up hahahaha! and and and...and why am I thinking about the past at such a crucial moment?! when I'm supposed to be thinking of a speech?! GAh! stupid me! maa, it shouldn't be so hard to give a speech since we have been interviewed and aired before,maa, it'll work out one way or the other.

* * *

Then the Chairman got up from his seat and said,"More 10 minutes left,you kids should prepare to go out now "Hai!" The four replied confidently since it just hit them that they were nervous for nothing and this kind of thing has already happened before many times! and then the Chairman started to explain a few things to them.

They all went out of the meeting room and was ready to step in the stage any moment then. The Chairman went in and said a few words of introduction and then,"Now if you would please welcome our new members of the Student council!"

With that said they stepped out from there and went into the stage but they were surprised to some others follow them and also a new face and people who we all know very well.

"Now if you would please say a few words of introduction" The Chairman said to Ichigo and went away from the mike and Ichigo replaced him and took a good look at the crowd sitting accordingly in order on the seats and she also saw her friends with huge grins pasted on their faces and also smiled. She then took a deep breath in and started.

"Good Morning to all the students of St. Marie Academy, It is a great honor in achieving the title of Student Council President,I, Amano Ichigo am very happy to be able to get to this point, I'm very thankful to those who helped me to get this far and also I'm sure that the majority of you do not know us but I hope I can be of any help to you, we returned to Japan today after two long years,it feels really great to be back, of course by we I mean Team Ichigo! and also I hope all of you have a great year and welcome to all the first year Students and congratulations to the grade passers" She finished with a short bow and a very cute and beautiful smile that made the audience see flowers and pretty bubbles around her.'Its...an...Angel's Smile~' They all were in bliss well the majority the crowd started to roar a cheer! "Ichigo Hime-sama!" "Hime-sama!" and etc. were heard. Ichigo blushed a little at this.

Then Kashino came up and said_,_"Good Morning,I hope you I, Kashino Makoto will be helpful St. Marie's Students as I have gained the position of Vice President and also I'm a member of Team Ichigo, Thank you very much" he then bowed a bit and stepped down while girls got swooned at the small smile he gave before bowing. "Kashino Ouji-sama~!" and etc. were heard and Kashino sweat dropped at the reaction of the female population.

Then Hanabusa came up and said,"Good morning to you all,Hope your having a sweet day~I Satsuki Hanabusa, the new Secretary and also a member of Team Ichigo~ and I would like to wish you all the best of luck today and everyday for all the challenges that might come " He finished with a gentle man's bow and a blew a kiss to the already swooned girls and walked away from the mike in a graceful manner.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, I am Andou Sennousuke,part of Team Ichigo and the new Treasurer of the Council, Nice to meet all of you" He bowed low with a sweet smile and his bow was a bit formal that the audience couldn't help but bow a bit back.

Then a new face was seen,He went up and took a deep breath and said,"Hi~!~ My name is Johnny Mcbeal! Nice to meet you guys and cuties!~And I'm the new Assistant Secretary and Sergeant at arms!~" he finished striking a pose and a whole audience sweat-dropped."Nice to meet ya!~" He finished and went down and a familiar face appeared and started, "Ho!~Ho!~Ho~!Ho~!Ho~ Yes!~ Its is I Koshiro Miya, Daughter of the owner of Chauteu Seika!~ Ho!~Ho!~Ho~! I have been given the position of Fundraising Officer! and assistant Treasurer~ Hohohoho~!~!" With that said she went down but not before glancing at Kashino who just ignored her then Rumi came up and said "I'm Katou Rumi!,Your new Historian and" Kana came beside her and said "I'm Koizumi Kana! The assistant Historian!" She finished with a smile,"Nice to meet you!" They both said and looked back and sweat dropped,The place became a mess,Johnny said 'hi' to Ichigo and Kashino was yelling at him and then suddenly Koshiro decided to hug Kashino causing him to faint with the lack of air and Andou panicking about Kashino and Hanabusa being a narcissist while looking into a hand mirror...

"Ummm...I am Yamagishi Lemon!"

Then everyone on the stage got quiet and turned at Lemon, Ichigo grinned.

"I'm your new webmaster! Nice to meet you! and I hope I do a good job at it and Congratulations to all the sempais and kouhais and welcome to the newcomers" She bowed and smile sweetly as she turned around she saw all of them standing in a formal way ready to bow together,seeing this, she also took her position then Ichigo said,"We will do our best at serving Saint Marie to the best of our power! " Then they all bowed low and left the stage accordingly.

**End Of Chapter.**

_A/N: This was my First time publishing a fanfic, hope you like it very much :)_

_P.S.:__ I was thinking what should be the e-mail adds of team Ichigo and a few others so I gave it a try,but this is only what I think what it could be ^-^' (**means at,marie-made up,dot,com)_

_Ichigo: lovelyichigocakes**_

_Kashino: chocolatiermakoto**_

_Andou: machasennousuke**_

_Hanabusa: dazzlingsatsuki**_

_Miya: princesskashinomiya** (not koshiro but kashino, u know y)_

_Henri-sensei: henrilucas123** (pretty plain)_

_Jonny: cowboymcbeal**  
_

_Lemon: sweetlemonjuice** (lemon...juice...who wants?)_

_Kana: kanananana** (srry, can't think of anything else...she's a supporting character, not much to say abt her)_

_Rumi: katourumichan** (really can't think of good adds for __supporting character_s )

_I think i should stop for now, hehe._


	2. Surprise surprise

_A/N:_ _I wanna maintain a language barrier so..._

_This is English_

This is Japanese

_ Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Oi! who the hell are you?!" Kashino snapped at Johny.

"Me? _I'm_ Johny Mcbeal! Shorty " Johny replied.

"Who are you calling a shorty?!" Kashino replied fuming.

Team Ichigo and the rest are currently in the waiting room, the Chairman told them to wait there and that he had to go do something. The now new student council of St. Marie Academy are up for a real surprise.

"Umm, nice to meet you Mcbeal-san " Ichigo said unsure if it really is nice to meet him or not.

"_Great!_ It's nice to meet you too, Ichigo!" With that said, he said 'hi' to Ichigo,the Johny style though.

"k-kya!" Ichigo yelped as she got lifted up and spun around .Kashino,Hanabusa,Andou,Vanilla,Chocolat,Cafe,Cara mel,Lemon,Mint,Rumi and Kana's jaws dropped at this.

"You! Get your hands off of her!" Kashino yelled with Hanabusa and Andou backing him up.

"_Dar~ling~~_ You don't need to waste your time on someone like her, come on let's go on a date after this, hohohohoho~~!" Miya butted in.

"geh! Ojou!" Kashino yelped as Miya wrapped her hands around him.

"_Cousin_! Oh My God!, don't tell me this _boy_ is that 'Makoto-kun'? " Johny asked.

"That's true,Johny" Miya replied Kashino still in her death grip.

"_Cousin_?" Ichigo asked.

"Koshiro-sempai, that guy is your cousin?" Lemon asked

"heh? Johny and..." Ichigo said.

"Koshiro-sempai are...cousins?" Kahino continued.

"_Yes_!~" The said cousins replied in unison.

"Well, isn't this a surprise.." Ichigo said. And no this isn't the surprise I was talking about.

"Well I certainly can see the resemblance,hmph" Chocolat added.

"huh? I thought I heard someone speak" Johny said ,"whatever" and then he shrugged. While kashino was struggling to keep Chocolat hidden and quiet behind him.

Then before anyone of them could say more the door opened revealing the Chairman and Tennouji Mari.

"Tennouji-san!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Amano-san, its nice to meet you again" She replied with a smile.

"Hohoho! Now we have to get going" The Chairman said.

"hai" They all said and Johny said,"_Ok_~"

They all left the Auditorium and headed elsewhere. They headed towards the main entrance of the main school building they found two white carriages waiting for had two horses strapped to each of them.A coachman was sitting on the front holding the lease the horses were tied too. There were a coachman for each could hold up to 6 people.

"Well, what do you kids think?" The Chairman asked.

"Well,it's really pretty!~" Ichigo said cheerfully.

"_Wonderful!_" Johny said.

"Its so cute~" Rumi and kana cheered.

"Yeah, Its looks good and sturdy" Kashino added.

"Yes, and its very beautiful" Hanabusa added.

"Uwa~!" Caramel cried and hid behind Andou,"Caramel,it's a wonder that you aren't afraid of cows but your afraid of horses" Chocolat added.

"Caramel,there is no need to be afraid, I'm here after all" Andou reassured her as he held her in his hands.

By then all of them were surrounding the two Chairman was smiling thinking they should get going before that he should reveal a surprise for them.

"Well,its good to see you like it so much,since you kids will be using it from now on, hohoho!" The Chairman said surprising them and no this is also not the real surprise I was talking about either.

"Heh!?" They all said except for Miya,Maron and Johny.

"_Great_!" Johny then said.

"Heh,I'm gonna ride with my beloved Makoto-kun, Hohohohoho!~!~~!" Miya declared. Makoto paled as he was held in another death grip and the others sweat-dropped.

"Hohoho, now I have to take care of some other business,Tennouji-san please lead them the rest of the way" The Chairman said and went inside the building.

"Wah~!This is sooo cool!~" Rumi and Kana cheered happily.

"Un!" Ichigo agreed with a smile.

"Ichigo-sempai,Hanabusa-sempai,Andou-sempai shouldn't we do something about Kashino-sempai?" Lemon asked them seeing Kashino struggle against Miya,they sweat-dropped. "No,there's no need to. I guess..." Ichigo said unsurely.

"Everyone,please get on the carriages now" Tennouji said as she looked at her watch.

"Hai~" The girls replied and got on, then the boys well why not? after all, Ladies First.

Each carriage could carry 6 people, 3 people on each side. In the first carriage Kashino sat on one side, in the middle with Ichigo and Miya beside him and on the other side was Mari,Lemon in the middle and Johny on the other on the second one had Hanabusa and Andou on one side and Kana and Rumi on the other.

As they were riding a question popped into Ichigo's head,"Tennouji-san,what are the names of the horses?" Lemon voiced out Ichigo's question.

"oh,about that,they were left unnamed for you kids to name " She replied with a smile and Lemon and Ichigo cheered along with Rumi and Kana.

"hmm~ since there are four horses,we four should get to name them!~" Rumi said.

"Yup~" Kana followed.

"_Ok_!" Johny said.

"Sure,why not?" Hanbusa said.

"No problem!" Andou agreed.

"Do whatever you want" Kashino said as he finally got Miya to let go of him.

"Lemon-chan,Rumi-chan,Kana-chan! Lets name now~!" Ichigo said enthusiastically.

"Un! Ichigo-sempai!" Lemon agreed while the they started chatting merrily.

"I know I'll name my one Peach!" Lemon said merrily and Rumi and Kana visibly paled.

"A-ah Lemon-chan you shouldn't name a horse Peach " Rumi said laughing awkwardly.

"oh,ok then Apple?" Lemon asked and Kana froze.

"N-no, I don't thats a good name too hehe" Kana said also laughing awkwardly.

"Ok then..." Lemon gave them suspicious stares as they sweated bullets.

"Yes! I got it! I'll name my one Gelato!" Ichigo suddenly said merrily.

"_Fantastic!~_" Johny said and got a glare from Kashino.

"Gelato?" Rumi asked and then smiled.

"Sounds good to me~" Kana then said.

"I'll name mine _Lemonade_!~" Lemon said and the other three laughed heartily.

"That's a really good name,Lemon-chan!" Ichigo said.

"Yup!" Rumi followed with a grin.

"Un!" Kana agreed.

"Then mine will _Chocolat_" Rumi said and Kashino jumped.

"No." He said.

"heh?! why?~" Rumi asked in a whiny.

"A-hah~ Rumi-chan,you know Kashino specializes in chocolate so...naming a horse..." Ichigo tried to reason with Rumi and did it.

"Oh! I get it, sorry Kashino..." Rumi apologized.

"Hmph." was the reply she got from him as he tried to hide Chocolat behind him,she might cause a ruckus if he let her free.

"I know,Caramel!" Kana said enthusiastically.

"geh...I-I don't think that would be a good one too..." This time Andou protested.

"Wh-!" before Kana could protest the carriages that were side by side came to a stop.

"We are here" Mari stated with a smile.

"Oh! l-look we're here!" Hanabusa said as tried to change the subject,successfully.

"Wah~~!~" Ichigo suddenly said looking up. Which made the others look up too,and they're eyes went wide as they stared at the sight in view.

It was a small white mansion but nevertheless looked extremely beautiful and was three floors tall and very didn't even realize they were headed to the southern forest on the opposite direction of the school and they didn't even realize they entered the gate to the mansion and passed a dozen of course the forest was free of vicious animals that would make people go 'MOMMY!~~' .

One by one all got down with their eyes still not leaving the expensive looking shelter for rich people.

"Now,everyone please follow me" Mari stated and started walking to the entrance of mansion.

"H-hai" a few said and started following.

"Ano...Tennouji-san why are we here?" Kashino asked.

"To unpack your luggage and settle in and also to get freshened up" She said bluntly.

"oh is that so..." Kashino said as he looked away from her and after a few silent seconds before climbing the stairs to the entrance Kashino's eyes went wide along with the rest of them.

"EEEHHHHHH!?" All of them chorused loudly.

"T-T-T-Tennouji-s-san...i-its not t-true right?" Kashino asked in total shock.

"omygoshohmygoshomygoshwearegonnaliveherewhaaaaIII whatdoido?!" Ichigo was babbling without a pause for air as she is beyond ,this is the surprise I was talking about.

"U-unbelievable isn't it?" Andou asked Hanabusa.

"Yes but are we really going to live here?" Hanabusa said a bit worriedly.

"Yes,that is true" Mari confirmed it to after a few silent seconds

"Kyaaaa~!~ Yay~!" Rumi and Kana cheered.

"_Wonderful!~_" Johny added.

"HOHOHOHOHO~~~~!~~~ ahhhhhh~~ I can't believe I will finally live with my darling Makoto-kun~! Au~!" Miya was practically on cloud 9.

"Wow!~ I can't believe I'm actually going to live in a mansion!~" Lemon chirped happily.

All the sweet spirits tried to take a look around from their partners pockets and saw lush bright green grass gloriously shining under the bright sun and waving slightly from the cool and peaceful wind.A fountain was spotted in the middle of the blanket of green, sprinkling water out as each drop glowed and shined radiantly under the shining sun, a lot of flowers can be seen from roses to dahlias and daisies and camellias many many sweet and wonderful flowers could be seen dancing in the cool breeze flowing through the air. All in all it was peaceful and blissful .The spirits were in bliss as their partners cheered.

**_End of Chapter._**

_A/N:__ Ahh~ sorry abt the late chapter ^-^'_

_Im kinda busy nowadays so..._

_I would've provided a picture of the mansion but couldn't find any but i have a pic of the horse carriage :D_

_ (h)#(t)35(t)78967 (p)46765746756(:)5675675(/)657567(/)67567(prntscr) 67567567.756756756757com567567567(/)7567567567567( 1m)7567(a)567567(v)567(n)5675(s) - Pls remove excess numbers and put the letters,number and symbols in the bracket together ^-^  
_

_Until next time~_


End file.
